


The One

by GillovnyReal



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading Gillian's interview, David decides to talk to her about their relationship. <br/>Is there any future for them together?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS: I'm not trying to say anything, I'm just a fan who believes that David and Gillian could live a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt RPF, and English is not my language, so I hope you can still enjoy this job,  
> I'll always try to update, my idea is to make five chapters, I wish I could get there.  
> So here is the beginning, any feedback is welcome;)

_**NEW YORK** _

When he opened the site and read the title of an article he laughed, David thought it was a joke of Gillian, but soon as he began to read her interview, he realized that it was not that. She obviously was really wanting someone, and someone brave to ask her out. Had long since she left with someone, and he knew it, and when they found themselves, always had to be careful not to be seen together, the meetings were always in his apartment, or in hotels where she was despite the risk that this could cause. The his apartment it was always safe, and they felt comfortable there. But he knew she felt the lack of dating someone in public, she'd always go to the places alone, and he noted that she sometimes felt uncomfortable with it.

He remembers January at the Golden Globes, the two were in the same city, spent time together, they slept and had breakfast together, but in the ceremony day, the two had to be separated, even in the same building, they decided it would be better if they were in different parties, the way they seemed to be in "honey-moon" , it would be easy for someone to realize that they were beyond what best friends. He was in a bad mood on the day, and it became clear during his presentation, he'd really like was that she was with him, but knew that was not possible. Have Gillian had fun at the party, from what she told him later. He always finds funny when he remembers the joke she made on Twitter in a photo he posted along with some actresses, she asked if he was trying to make her jealous, and posted a picture of her with two actors, he saw the her smile in the picture, he saw how she was happy, that left him with a pang of jealousy, but did not say anything, he did not want to comment to let suspicions, he always made do it, she was better at it. Jealousy, and he had much, but he never showed mainly in front of her, it was easier to take in jest than let her know that he was jealous of her, it would ruin what they had, and her friendship was very important, it would never do anything to put that at risk being jealous with her. He knew he was exaggerating, that sometimes she just wanted him to share these games with her, but he was always afraid someone think they had something, rumors have always existed, but now in fact they were in a relationship, he knew any error, the people would find out. 

David knows that this fear he has everything going public is irritating Gillian, she says nothing, but he can see only through her acting mode, even though separated by an ocean, they know each other much, he knows when she is bothered by something, she does not want to run to the media and say that they are together, she knows the consequences, she know that everyone would want to know how long this is going on, and if they were already together when they were still married, and that's not true, but there have always been rumors, so he wanted to hide any longer, he wanted to protect them, protect their children and even their former partners themselves. David's divorce had gone a long time, but still he did not want Téa thought he was with Gillian when he was still married to her, it never happened, but once that in the press, could ruin everything, and he did not want anyone accusing Gillian to end his marriage, as he knew she did not want Mark to think this too, when she ended her relationship six years, was because she could no longer stay in a relationship where her heart was no longer. It took a few months before David meet with Gillian, and so begin their relationship, already has nearly two years, and he knows it's time to take a step forward, Gillian expects it, and if he is honest with himself, he also expects that.

This interview of Gillian came out the same day as the news of the X-Files return, and he knows that the recordings are close, and he know they two will spend time together, just like old times, with the difference not having the same pressure of years ago, which left them for days without speaking unless they were in their characters. This is the chance that David has to show to Gillian that he does not want to hide and deny their relationship for everyone, on the set it will act naturally to her how he acts when they are in his apartment, it will not hide anything from anyone, Chris knows everything and encourage, and the others are all old acquaintances, has no reason to hide them, of course there will be the new staff, but he is not worried about it, he just wants to show her that their relationship is something important for him, and he's just taking care, even if sometimes it seems that he does not care or do not want to take her it publicly. 

But now, reading this interview, David begins to stick to doubt whether if Gillian want to take this forward, or if she already has other plans. They did not spoken yet, he does not feel the right to charge anything from her, but he was hurt by this interview, with her words, she clearly said she wants to go out with someone who wants a new relationship, both with men or with women, this part left David even more worried, he knows she had a relationship in the past with a woman, but did not know she could still want to have, this fact only makes them even more dangerous things, he had a good chance of losing Gillian soon, she is a beautiful woman, intelligent, will not be difficult for men or women have the courage to call her out on a date, he could not even imagine this possibility, and in addition, still had the part where she talked about a man she was interested but she discovered that he was married, that left David alert, he could not believe that Gillian was looking for other people, but of course, he could not charge anything of it, even though he love her for over twenty years, he had no right to ask for anything for her, if would appear a new person in her life, he would have to move on and let her be happy once again away from him. But that was not what he wanted, it happened twenty years ago, is now different, and he was not about to let that happen again, they were together, and as far as he knew Gillian was happy with that, he does not understand why she have spoken these things, maybe he did not know everything about her, and it scared him. He will talk to her. 

* * *

 

_**LONDRES** _

Gillian was the full day, as always, sometimes she wondered how she could do so many things and still find make time for more things, but she liked, liked the work, liked how life was her, she had time to everything, her work, her children, her friends, just had not much time for him, David. She missed him, and much, she wished she could take the car and go running to him but remembered the ocean that separated them. Expect the next time they would see was torture, but when ela was with him was as if time did not exist, as if she had always been there in his arms, and she could not wait to be with him again. When she gave the interview, she knew he would read, and worry, but she didn't it on purpose, she just followed their agreement to deny any connection between them, and that the interviews had to reveal something that made it clear they two had nothing beyond friendship, she then decided to speak that wanted to date other people, and this would David with doubt, but if she admitted to herself, maybe that's what she wanted. She did not want to hurt him, but she wanted him to know that someone else could come in her life if he left path for it. Gillian did not want to charge anything from him, they had decided together that their relationship the way it was was good, but this is almost two years, she wanted more, not marriage, she knew it would not be possible with them living in different countries, but she wanted them if they saw each other more often, without being hidden and without being when their schedules allow, she wanted to go more often to the US other than the business, she wanted to go to be with him, especially with him in his apartment, she wanted him to be more times to London to be with her, and spend time with her kids, build a family relationship, and she wanted to spend time with his children, even though it might be more difficult because of Téa that could not like, but she kept that thought. 

Gillian wanted to spend time with David without fear of them being discovered, after all, they were not doing anything wrong, they were single, and were single when they decided to stay together. She did not understand why until now David has avoided making public their relationship, she knew that the press would fall upon them, and in every interview they would have to talk about it, but she did not care, they would fare well, is not like twenty years ago, today they are mature, know what they want, or at least she thinks David want it, sometimes she was afraid to think that maybe David did not want to make them public relationship because he wanted nothing serious with her, but soon this doubt was leaving because she knew he loved her as much as she loves him. God, she loves David for over twenty years, and now they were able to live this love without fear of error, they are friends, they always will be, but now they are more than that, and then she realizes why David hesitate to tell the truth about them, he is afraid of their friendship end if their relationship not resist all this, make public can spoil what they built in almost two years, so she understands when he says it's still not the time to reveal this. But when it's time? they will always live like this, hidden as if they were making a mistake? Sometimes her head hurts so much to think about it, but one thing she knows, whatever happens, their friendship will never be broken, she knows it. When she decided to give this interview, she knew what she would say she wanted to take any questions that she and David were together, many people believed it, and as much as she wanted to reveal all, she knew she should not, they had a combined and she would not break it, so she did what she thought she should do, she lied a little, but that is not what they always do in the interviews? David always says that only see her once or twice a year, for god's sake, she does not like to lie, but she ends up enjoying it, and she thinks she did well in this interview, at least David's name was not mentioned, and she did not have to lie about it, she always got nervous  and ended up handing, she remembers her interview in a TV show last year, where she was asked if there was anything going on between David and her, and she lied nervously saying no, but her body language betrayed her, David said that to her later, he was not angry with her so, and not with all the games that she made on Twitter and a video she made which implied that he was in the shower, this caused the euphoria of the fans, even though it was just a Gillian's joke, little did they know that really David was in the shower, he laughed that her joke, but not worried because he knew everyone would take a joke, Gillian was good at it, she was nervous in interviews because she  would have to lie, but could speak the truth through play and no one would suspect . And this new interview was another joke of it, not that she always lied , but she had to say something to take away David's focus of her love life. She hoped he would understand that, she had not spoken to him about this interview, she thought she did not need, but now, seeing the proportion that the her statements caused, she thought she should have told him, he might think she really wanted to go out with someone, and that she  even had an interest in a man but he was married. But he knew she, right? he would know she was not serious, just had a man for her, and this man was David, she did not want to pass up the chance to finally have him, she would not lose he as it was twenty years ago, today they are different, they have gone through a lot of shit together, have always been friends, always will be, but today they are more than that. She was not lying when he said he wants your the next relationship it is The One, because she knows that this relationship will be with him and only him, being public or not, she wants to be with him, she just wants a little more, to speak freely that she loves him, get out on the street when they are together, she thinks fair enough after all they have gone, and she wants David wants that too. She hopes that this interview has not blown it. She needs to talk to him.  
  



End file.
